The Billionaire's Arranged Marriage
by angel-of-paradox
Summary: Typical Mills & Boon plotline. The young, wealthy, handsome, eligible Draco Malfoy, head of Malfoy Corporation wants the controlling share of the Potter Corporation and will stop at nothing to gain it. The only problem is that Edward Potter will only sign the shares over if a particular condition is met. That condition is Harriet, his granddaughter. Fem Harry, AU, Harry/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K Rowling, no money is being made. I write for my general love of writing and for those out there who love to read. The story plot is mine with inspiration taken from the hundreds of Harlequin Mills & Boon books that I have read over the years.

**Warnings: **Probably going to have some strong language. This is rated NC17-R for sex scenes and other adult content.

**Authors Note:** It seems that I will only get one story out a year, since uni and work pretty much keep me tied to my desk for most of the year and I have moved house twice (more strenuous than going to the gym). Hope you enjoy it.

**Summary: **Typical Mills & Boon plotline. The young, wealthy, handsome, eligible Draco Malfoy, head of Malfoy Corporation wants the controlling share of the Potter Corporation and will stop at nothing to gain it. The only problem is that Edward Potter will only sign the shares over if a particular condition is met. That condition is Harriet, his granddaughter. Fem Harry, AU, Harry/Draco.

At 26, Draco Malfoy had attained what many men did not by their retirement: wealth, success, power and a formidable reputation. The Malfoy Corporation had, under his direction, expanded on a multinational scale, tripled in size and increased its profits tenfold. This was all due to the tenacity of its young head. The only problem that Draco had, was that he had been unable to acquire the controlling share of the Potter Corporation. This would allow for further expansion, increasing both his and the Potter's wealth. However, Edward Potter was a stubborn man and refused to accept any of Draco's countless offers. It was incredibly frustrating as normally people found it very had to deny Draco anything. Along with his business successes, he had been gifted with equally impressive looks. Over the years, the papers had reported on his many affairs, supposed engagements and the broken hearts of his partners equally as they did about his business successes.

"Edward Potter to see you", Draco looked up from his desk at the announcement. He was surprised, as he had thought that the old man would not budge on the position of his shares. A small, wry smile made its way onto his face as he thought that perhaps no one was immune to his determination. Pressing the intercom, he asked his secretary to let the man in.

Edward Potter, despite his aging years had only a sprinkling of grey hair. His eyes still held their bright spark of intelligence that had created his company and which kept him in control. There were slight from lines around his mouth and worry lines on his forehead. These were most likely due to the tragic death of his son and daughter in law, which had left him in charge of his young granddaughter. His shoulders were held back proudly and he assessed Draco with a cool look. "Mr Malfoy. Sorry for the interruption, I just had a query for you regarding your offer".

"It is no trouble at all. Please sit down and tell me what you wanted to know", Draco motioned for the other man to sit and looked back impassively. Edward took the seat opposite Draco's desk and looked back.

"I simply want to know how much you would be willing to give in order to gain control over my company" Edward said bluntly.

Draco took a moment to consider the question. He admired that Potter was blunt and didn't waste time in getting to the matter in question. He didn't believe that he was being asked how much money he would be willing to pay, so perhaps Potter had something else on his mind. "As you know through my many generous offers, I am very interested in acquiring those shares. What is it that you want in exchange? A greater share of profits, for me not to lay off certain staff or to keep you in a position on the board?"

"No. I will give you the controlling share of my company without any of those concessions if you agree to one condition".

Draco thought quickly as to what other condition the other man might want. When nothing plausible came to mind he simply stated "What condition?"

"Marry my granddaughter".

There was silence in the room. Neither man spoke as Draco tried to absorb the new information that had just been presented to him. He had known that Potter had a granddaughter who was a few years younger than him. Apart from that he knew nothing, she hadn't been in any of the society pages despite coming from a wealthy family and didn't attend any of the events that he felt obliged to go to.

"So you want me to marry your granddaughter, and in exchange, I get the controlling share of your company with no other concessions?" Draco was attempting to find a way in which Potter might be trying to swindle him but could not see how the granddaughter would play a role.

"Yes. Call me old fashioned, but I want my only grandchild to be protected when I leave this world. Even though she acts tough, she is a kind soul and somebody will likely take advantage of that. You can offer her protection from that, you can protect her financial interests and I trust you as a man to look after her". Edward looked at the young man. He had chosen him because he admired his business ethics, despite his numerous rumoured affairs there were no major scandals and his parents were well respected.

"Are you sure that your granddaughter would marry me though? Most girls these days want a say in who they marry".

"Harriet is a wonderful girl. Although she can be strong willed, like her mother, she can see reason when given time. I will talk to her about this."

"I don't want the poor girl forced into a marriage with me. Is there any need to rush this decision? You still look fit and healthy, so why can't this wait a few years? She might find someone before you pass away that you approve of". Draco was still reeling as to the ultimatum that had been presented to him. Although he wanted the Potter Corporation badly, he wasn't about to risk the happiness of a girl that he didn't know in order to acquire it.

"It will still ultimately be her choice, but she will see that it is for the best. The reason that this decision cannot wait is that I have been diagnosed with terminal cancer. I want all my affairs and the wellbeing of my granddaughter secured well-before I die so that I can enjoy my last few months".

"Does Harriet know?"

"No. I haven't told her because I don't want her to focus on me. She's done nothing but put others first her whole life and so I am putting her first, just as she deserves. I will tell her eventually and when both of us are ready to deal with it. For the moment, I want her to be happy".

Draco sat back in his chair and ran through all the possible options. He thought about what being married to a complete stranger would be like, it seemed unlikely that Potter would allow them a long engagement. Was the company worth getting married to someone who could be a total ogre? On the other hand, just because they were married, didn't mean that they had to have a traditional marriage. They could discreetly have partners and sleep separately. Potter hadn't said that they needed to have children together, just that they get married. Controlling the Potter Corporation would be one of the greatest achievements of his career though and if his marriage didn't work, he could move his headquarters somewhere else or perhaps his wife would move country and save him the hassle. Having decided, that even if the marriage didn't work, there were a number of options to improve the situation, Draco came to his decision.

"So we have an agreement then. In exchange for the controlling shares of your company, I will marry your granddaughter". Feeling a sense of satisfaction as surprise showed in Potter's face, Draco let himself enjoy the brief moment.

"I will get my lawyers to draw up contracts and send them to yours. If everything goes well, I should expect you two to be getting married at the end of the month if that suits you. One thing that this cancer has taught me is that there is no time like the present to do things". Edward began to stand and Draco stood as well.

"Of course, if the contracts are in order and you have your granddaughter's agreement we shall marry at the end of the month. Until then".

Edward Potter bent his head in acknowledgement and then headed out the door. After it shut, Draco sat down heavily in his chair, overwhelmed by emotions. After a minute he pressed the intercom and spoke briskly, "Get Browning to find out everything there is to knowing about Harriet Potter and tell him its urgent". Then sitting back in his chair, Draco closed his eyes and let his triumph wash over him.

**Note: **So what does everyone think? Also, looking for a Beta if anyone wants the job?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K Rowling, no money is being made. I write for my general love of writing and for those out there who love to read. The story plot is mine with inspiration taken from the hundreds of Harlequin Mills & Boon books that I have read over the years.

**Warnings: **Probably going to have some strong language. This is rated NC17-R for sex scenes and other adult content.

**Authors Note:** I was so happy with the number of follows, favourites and comments that I decided to write another chapter once I had recovered from my post-work catatonic state. If anyone has any favourite mills & boon clichés they want included, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

**Summary: **Typical Mills & Boon plotline. The young, wealthy, handsome, eligible Draco Malfoy, head of Malfoy Corporation wants the controlling share of the Potter Corporation and will stop at nothing to gain it. The only problem is that Edward Potter will only sign the shares over if a particular condition is met. That condition is Harriet, his granddaughter. Fem Harry, AU, Harry/Draco.

Harriet was busy reading through her to-do list when her phone rang. Pausing briefly to see who was calling, she smiled fondly when her grandfather's name light up the screen.

"Hi Grandpa. If you're hassling me about dinner tonight, I will be there on time, I've just got a few more things to wrap up in the office before I can leave". Since becoming the senior editor for the Potter publishing company, she had often been late to their weekly dinners. Something that her grandfather never failed to mention and bemoan when she finally arrived.

"Harriet, darling, while I expect you to be on time for dinner this evening, that is not the main reason that I called. I just wanted to check if you were currently seeing anybody?"

"Am I seeing anybody? You know better than anyone that I barely have time for myself these days, let alone enough time to start a relationship without you knowing". Harriet laughed as she replied, with the number of manuscripts that had to be read, reviewed and reported on, she barely even got to see her friends these days.

"I'm only asking because I was thinking of throwing a party at the end of the month. Just a small get together for everyone to catch up. I just needed to know if you were planning on bringing a young man with you, to think about numbers".

"Well unless some mysterious man springs up before the end of the month, it will just be me. If such a man does appear, I will let you know. I have to go now if I am to make it to dinner on time. I hope that Bertha has made her famous cheesecake for dessert, it would certainly improve this hellish week I've been having". Her grandfather had employed Bertha for as long as she could remember. Bertha had been a feature in almost every fond memory, usually involving her sublime cheesecake that never failed to improve one's mood.

"Of course Bertha will make her cheesecake, if only to entice you to come over more often. I'll let you go and see you later."

Hanging up, Harriet let herself mull over her current single status. While she was definitely enjoying not having to deal with the difficulties that relationships entailed, she did sometimes find that coming home to an empty apartment every day was a little lonely. She had moved out of her grandfather's place when she had started earning a decent living for herself, but still visited regularly. It seem though that good men were few and far between as most of them had either wanted her for her grandfather's money or as a trophy wife. Something she was definitely not interested in being. If being a successful businesswoman meant that a husband might not be on the cards for her right now, that was fine, she was happy to wait. As it was, she still had goals to achieve and enjoyed the freedom that being single allowed her and at 24, she was hardly on the shelf.

Turning back to the large pile of manuscripts that she had to review, she took a deep breath and began to skim the notes from the junior editor. After a while she looked up, noted the time and with a flare of panic realised that she would be late, yet again for dinner. Quickly placing the remaining manuscripts into her handbag, she bolted for the door, giving a quick goodbye to her assistant.

When Harriet arrived at the Potter Estate, she quickly checked her appearance in the mirror and hurried to the door. Letting herself in, she went to find her grandfather. Finding him in his typical chair in the study, she observed him quietly for a few moments. Edward Potter had been a strict guardian while she was growing up, but overtime had learnt to show his love for her. She had wanted for nothing in her childhood and he had done everything to try and fill the void that was left by her parents' deaths. She felt she had finally proved herself to him when she became the senior editor without his help. Allow many in the department had initially believed that her promotions were due to nepotism, they had soon learned that she had a shrewd mind and an excellent eye for detail.

"Ah, there you are. Only a few minutes late this evening, you're getting better", her grandfather glanced at her in wry amusement. He had accepted that she had a demanding job, much like his own and didn't mind if she was only a little late for their dinners. "Come, lets not keep Bertha waiting. She'll want to feed you up. She's always nagging that you're not looking after yourself and that you're far too skinny these days". Bertha was well known for her motherly tendencies and constantly worried over the eating habits of Harriet.

"I wouldn't say that I was overly skinny, just that I do occasionally miss a few meals due to work. However, I definitely make it up when I come for dinner. If I lived here permanently, you would have to roll me out the front door in the mornings!" Harriet chuckled at the running joke between the two. While she could be called slim, it was due to her penchant for swimming every morning and taking the occasional run when she needed to relieve some stress.

Following her grandfather into the family dining room, she breathed in the familiar smells of Bertha's cooking. This was one of the highlights of her week, having dinner with her grandfather and enjoying a delicious meal. Taking her seat beside her grandfather, she took a sip of the wine that was in front of her. Unusually, her grandfather was silent and was regarding her intently. When he didn't speak after a moment she asked, "is something wrong grandfather?"

"I have a proposition to make to you" Edward cleared his throat, trying not to sound nervous.

"Of course, I'm assuming its regarding business since you're being so formal"

"You could say that it regards business. As you know, I'm getting on in my years and need to make plans regarding the safety of your future".

"Oh grandpa, you're not that old and of course you must know that I am fully capable of taking care of myself so there's no need to worry so much"

"But I do worry about you. I worry about how others may take advantage of you or those who might try to exploit you. I only worry about you because I care so much and want you to be happy".

"I am happy. I have a good career, I have goals and I feel like I am doing something that I really enjoy with my life."

"Yes, you do have all that but you do not have someone to take care of you when I am gone. You don't have someone other than me who will always have your best interests at heart and would do anything to protect you."

"Not this again, I don't need a husband right this minute. I'm sure someone will come along when we're both ready. At the moment, I am too focussed on my career to worry about such trivial things".

"Having a husband is not trivial. They are someone that you can rely on, someone you can trust. That is why I have approached…"

Harriet cut her grandfather off angrily, "Why have you approached someone? Who have you approached? I thought you had given up the notion of an arranged marriage! I'm 24 years old and fully capable of looking after myself, despite what you think!"

"I know you can look after yourself, its others that I am worried about. Sit down! Hear me out. Give me a chance to explain". It was then that Harriet noticed how weary her grandfather had become over the years, he seemed to be more strained than usual and he took a moment to compose himself. Noticing this, she took a calming breath and sat down.

"Harriet, my child. I will not always be there to look after you and as much as you might think you can do it alone, there are times when you need someone else. If you agree to think about marrying the young man that I have picked, he will be able to support all of your decisions and take care of you. He is an honest and decent man, and I have chosen him to succeed me in my business"

"Succeed you? But that would mean that my work would be under his effective control! He would be able to decide whether or not Potter publishing, which I have worked tirelessly to build up would no longer be under my control. This isn't fair!" Harriet was close to tears at the thought of losing her publishing house, it was where she felt that she could truly shine and she had poured her soul into its walls.

"Hush my dear. If you agree to marry this young man, who will be my successor, I will ask him to sign over the company into your name and give up any control that he might have had. That way, the company will be yours entirely and he will have no claim over it. That is, if you marry him. Otherwise it will be up to you to convince him to allow you to run the business"

"You still haven't told me who it is I'm supposed to be marrying". Harriet knew that convincing another businessman to give up the profits that Potter Publishing made would be difficult. They had a majority share of the publishing market and were set to release a number of hoped best-sellers over the coming year. It would also mean that a total stranger, with no ties to the company would have input into how it was run.

"Draco Malfoy"

Harriet looked at her grandfather, dumbstruck. She had hear of Draco Malfoy, who hadn't? He was said to be incredibly handsome, wealthy and an astute businessman. She would definitely have a hard time getting him to sign over control of Potter Publishing if his habit of getting his own way were correct.

"Draco Malfoy has agreed to marry me? I can't really see how you managed to get him to make such an offer" Harriet snorted. While she had often been described as beautiful by others due to her sea-green eyes, long eye-lashes, jet-black shoulder length hair, lithe body and graceful profile, she was hardly likely to grace the covers of fashion magazines.

"He has agreed to marry you and only waits for your acceptance. He will make a fine husband. You might not think so at the beginning, but you two are well-suited" Edward watched his granddaughter carefully. He knew that she was imagining how difficult it would be to convince the notorious Malfoy to sign over the publishing company and hoped that it would work in his favour.

Taking a deep breath, Harriet acknowledged that perhaps marrying this wealthy man might not be the worst case scenario. It would allow her total freedom for the publishing company, her 'husband' would most likely spend the year overseas expanding his business and he clearly wasn't completely stupid. She was sure that they could come to an arrangement regarding rooms and no encroaching on each other's privacy. Her grandfather had specified that they have a traditional marriage, just that they get married.

"Once it is put down in writing and I have met this Malfoy, I will let you know my final answer. I have a spare hour tomorrow and will call on him them. You can tell him to expect me. If that is all, I'm afraid I'm going to have to go. I have a lot of work to do" Harriet stood quickly, bent over and kissed her grandfather's cheek and then walked out as steadily as she could.

Once she was out of the room, she leant against the wall and let out a shaky breath. Oh boy, she had not expected that bombshell when she had arrived for dinner. It seemed that her grandfather had not lost any of his cunningness when it came to getting what he wanted. He clearly very much desired her marriage to Malfoy and tomorrow she was going to find out what he had promised, bribed or blackmailed Malfoy with to get his proposal. If you could call it that. Straightening herself back up, Harriet walked out to her car and drove back to her apartment for a large glass of wine.

Back in the dining room, Edward Potter smiled to himself. It seemed that everything was falling into place and if everything continued to do so, he would be walking Harriet down the aisle at the end of the month. All in all, a good day's work.

**Note:** There seems to be plotting galore! So in the next chapter, Harriet confronts Draco about his reasons for proposing marriage. Sparks and tempers may fly :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K Rowling, no money is being made. I write for my general love of writing and for those out there who love to read. The story plot is mine with inspiration taken from the hundreds of Harlequin Mills & Boon books that I have read over the years.

**Warnings: **Probably going to have some strong language. This is rated NC17-R for sex scenes and other adult content.

**Authors Note:** I must say that I was surprised at the number of you who commented that you were also fans of the mills & boon genre. Glad to hear that I'm not the only one, such a guilty pleasure. Hope you enjoy this update, had a few ideas while walking to work this morning for later chapters :) Does anyone else find that the best place to think is the shower? Works when writing assignments as well.

**Summary: **Typical Mills & Boon plotline. The young, wealthy, handsome, eligible Draco Malfoy, head of Malfoy Corporation wants the controlling share of the Potter Corporation and will stop at nothing to gain it. The only problem is that Edward Potter will only sign the shares over if a particular condition is met. That condition is Harriet, his granddaughter. Fem Harry, AU, Harry/Draco.

Harriet had deliberately worn her navy blue suit. The fitted peplum jacket and pencil skirt gave her an air of confidence and sophistication. Pulling her hair back in an artful chignon, she applied her foundation so as to give her a sophisticated and reserved look. Carefully doing her eyes and lips to ensure that nothing was too bold, she grabbed her handbag and headed towards the Malfoy Corporation headquarters. She assumed that her grandfather had informed Malfoy that she was coming but had not said a time, not everything was going to be his way if they married. She had to establish herself as a professional, strong and independent person who was to be taken seriously.

Approaching the foyer of the daunting building, she took a deep calming breath, fixed a neutral expression on her face and walked in. It seems that she was expected after all and rode the elevator up to Malofy's office. Stepping into his waiting room, she quickly identified the secretary and crossed the floor. She noticed the quality plush carpet as her heels sunk slightly into it as she walked.

"Ms. Potter here to see Mr. Malfoy. I believe he's expecting me" she informed the secretary politely.

"Of course, please go right in"

Harriet hadn't expected him to see her right off and was a little thrown. Steeling herself for the upcoming meeting, she reminded herself of what she would gain. The right to run her publishing company as she wanted and the freedom this would give her. Knocking twice, she entered the office and was not prepared for the air to be blown from her lungs.

Draco Malfoy was, without a doubt, a very fine specimen of a man. He exuded control and sexuality seemed to ooze from his suit clad body. He was sitting calming at his desk focussing on a piece of paper but had looked up when she had entered. His blonde hair had been carefully gelled back to emphasise his chiselled face and stormy grey eyes. His eyes gave her a long look over from the tips of her patent leather heels to the top of her hair. Feel her cheeks redden and warm, Harriet stared him directly in the eyes and waited.

"Welcome, Harriet. I assume I can call you Harriet? We are to be married soon, are we not?" his voice intoned lazily. He motioned for her to sit down.

"Of course. There are however, a few things that I wish to discuss before the marriage goes ahead"

"Yes, I would be worried if you didn't have a few concerns. I am at your disposal"

"Firstly, I would like your assurance that you will not interfere with my running of Potter Publishing once my grandfather signs over control to me. You are welcome to do what you want with the rest of the Potter companies of course" Harriet glanced over the desk to see Draco's reaction but garnered nothing, his face remained passive.

"I have no problem with that, you seem to be running it expertly from what I have heard. Are there any things you wish to discuss?" Draco's eyebrow was raised in question.

"What kind of marriage do you wish to have? It would be my preference that I be able to continue living my life as it is and continue working. This will often mean that I will not be home until late and may not be able to appear at certain events". Harriet wondered just how far he would go with his concessions in the marriage, since it seemed that he was pretty settled on it.

"I would not wish to deprive you of your job since you seem so dedicated to it. It would be good for you to keep working as I will often be overseas seeing to my own business and do not have the time nor the patience to entertain you all the time. There would however be functions where I would need you to appear as my wife that you would not be able to miss. I am sure that I can give you ample warning as to when they are". Draco seemed to be staring at her intently, as if to try and read her thoughts.

"That would be acceptable, as long as these events are up to discussion. There may be an important deadline that must be met or I may have another function on. I do not simply want to be an arm accessory", Harriet glared at him challengingly. She was open to negotiation, but did not wish to appear simply as a trophy wife.

Draco's lips quirked up at her last statement and he gave a small chuckle. "Heaven forbid that you feel like 'arm candy'. I'm sure that we can come to an agreement about events that clash. Was there anything else you wished to discuss?"

"What is your opinion on sharing a room? At the moment I would prefer to have my own room, at least until we get to know each other and decide if our relationship should change" Harriet intoned steadily. This was the one aspect of their agreement that she had been uncertain upon.

Placing his hand beneath his chin, Draco regarded her quizzically. "That will do for now. Of course when we stay at my parents, if we have guests or we are at your grandfathers', I would expect us to share a room. This is simply a matter of our reputation, I would have our marriage appear traditional in the eyes of the public and my parents. I also know that your grandfather would be assured by us sharing a room".

Taking a moment to process how she felt about sharing a room and perhaps a bed with her future husband, Harriet took a small breath and raised her chin. "If it means that much to you, we will share a room in those places but not a bed. One of us will sleep on a couch or find another arrangement". She stared at him, challenging him to argue but found that the corner of his mouth tilted and he gave a small smile.

"Of course, I would not want to cause any discomfort to my wife. If, in the future we decide to change our relationship to one that is more sexual, would this be agreeable? I am afraid that I am in need of heirs and would not want to deprive you of having children. Do you want children from this marriage?"

Shocked by his bold question, Harriet took a moment to calm her nerves before answering. "If, in the future it was mutual and we both decided to develop our relationship then yes, that would be fine. At the moment, I am not ready to have children but would be open to it in a few years". Happy that she appeared unfazed as the idea of sleeping with Draco, she looked back at him in a way that she hoped was impassive.

"One final request. Until our arrangement is completely settled. I would insist that our marriage be monogamous for both of us. This will ensure that our parents are satisfied and would give me piece of mind about the security of our agreement".

Nodding mutely, Harriet looked back at Draco as he reached down to one of his desk drawers and held a velvet box in his hand. Looking at him questioningly, Harriet waited for his explanation.

"Seeing that we are agreed, I see no reason why we should not make our engagement official. I have selected a ring that I hope you will find agreeable. Otherwise we can swap it for another". Opening the box slowly, Harriet looked at her engagement ring. It was beautiful in its simplicity. A slim, silver band which was dotted with diamonds leading to the centre diamond which was circled with emeralds, which matched the colour of her eyes. Wondering how he had known exactly what she would have liked, she silently offered her hand to him. Without a word, Draco slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand lightly. Feeling a tingling of awareness at this action, her eyes shot to Draco's and found him staring at her intently, fire burning beneath the grey of his eyes. Looking away shyly, she began to withdraw her hand.

Stuttering slightly she began to make her excuses to leave. "Well, I must be off. Lots of work to do. No doubt you will be in touch". Then without waiting for his reply, she left his office hurriedly and breathed a sigh of relief when she found safety in the lift.

Back in his office, Draco sat at his desk with a smirk on his face. Marriage to Harriet Potter had begun to seem exciting. He could see behind her reserved demeanour and her serious outfit that she would challenge him as she had done this afternoon. The fire in her eyes when she had posed her questions had excited him. Having looked through the file that had been prepared on her, he had known that she would never bore him.

Harriet Potter was not what Draco had expected. Although she had been raised with wealth, she had never hungered for the limelight and was very independent and strong-willed. He had no doubt that he had only scratched the surface of his future bride. Perhaps he was counting on luck too much but he hoped that their relationship would develop further and that she was as defiant in bed as out of it. Smiling to himself at that thought and feeling his lower region stir at the images flashing across his mind, he thought about the seduction of his fiancé. The spark of attraction that had flared between them when they had touched hands was enough to convince him that they would be very compatible in the bedroom. Perhaps he should insist that they visit his parents soon after their marriage, to bring them closer to one another. There was no way that Harriet Potter would be able to resist his charms for long.

While he had initially been resigned to the fact that he would be married, he simply looked on this as a new, rewarding challenge. With the reward perhaps being more enticing than acquiring the Potter Corporation had been. He would find the fire within his wife to be and looked forward to the challenge that unleashing it would be. Harriet Potter would be a very satisfactory wife, a very satisfactory one indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K Rowling, no money is being made. I write for my general love of writing and for those out there who love to read. The story plot is mine with inspiration taken from the hundreds of Harlequin Mills & Boon books that I have read over the years.

**Warnings: **Probably going to have some strong language. This is rated NC17-R for sex scenes and other adult content.

**Authors Note:** Sorry for not updating for a few days, work has left me exhausted (working over 40 hours a week at the moment to save to go on exchange). This update comes while I am waiting for my Boeuf Bourguignon (complete with an entire bottle of French wine sold to me by the French guy at the bottle shop) is sitting in the oven for the next few hours until midnight. In the meantime I have made sweet potato and pumpkin soup and written an update.

**Summary: **Typical Mills & Boon plotline. The young, wealthy, handsome, eligible Draco Malfoy, head of Malfoy Corporation wants the controlling share of the Potter Corporation and will stop at nothing to gain it. The only problem is that Edward Potter will only sign the shares over if a particular condition is met. That condition is Harriet, his granddaughter. Fem Harry, AU, Harry/Draco.

Sitting at her desk, Harriet glanced at the ring that adorned her finger. After her meeting with Draco yesterday, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about whether she was making the right decision. Being able to control Potter Publishing would mean that she could continue the work of her parents in trying to find new and upcoming authors and getting them out there. If however, Draco demanded her presence at most of the functions that he attended, she doubted that she would have the proper amount of time to dedicate to her work. Hopefully he would spend most of his time working or overseas so that their arrangement could continue as a business transaction.

Harriet couldn't however, deny the flare of attraction that had burned between them when she had walked into his office. He had a piercing gaze that seemed to burn with sexual desire. She had spent last night imaging how his finger would trail up her arms causing her to shiver pleasurably. Developing their relationship into a sexual one would complicate things however. Although she did want a partner eventually, she was quite content at the moment to remain single and focus on her work. Perhaps the biggest reason that she wanted Draco to remain aloof was her fear that she would not be able to stop herself if he made any advances. Taking one last look at the ring that seemed to cause her so much anxiety, Harriet turned back to her work.

On the other side of the city, Draco would have been pleased to know that his fiancé was thinking about him as well. His body quivered in anticipation when he thought of Harriet Potter. The photo in the background check he had requested did not do her justice. When she had walked into his office, he had sucked in a minute breath as he took her in. She would have stood tall enough to reach his shoulders, had pulled her hair back elegantly, if not a little sternly, but her most breath-taking feature was her eyes. The startling green had burned with challenge during their conversation and indicated that she would not be a demure wife for him. Draco was glad of the challenge and was not afraid to admit that he looked forward to any heated arguments that they might have. He sincerely hoped that their relationship would develop further as he was positive that she would satisfy him.

Looking over the contract that Edward Potter had sent to him, Draco checked it over one more time before signing and placing it back in the envelope. Now that that had been finalised he thought back to his plans of seducing his future wife. No doubt, she expected him to spend most of his time at work or overseas. It would be a surprise for her to learn that he intended to get to know her first and perhaps take her with him on his business trips. He planned to take her to Paris first as he had a meeting there and thought she would appreciate his Chateau, just outside of Paris, as a romantic place for a semi-honeymoon. Draco was looking forward to her surprise when he informed her of his plans.

In the meantime, Draco supposed he should ring Harriet and ask if she had begun thinking of what kind of wedding she wanted. No doubt she would spend ages picking a dress and needed to inform her friends of the event. He wondered if she had told her grandfather yet. Smiling to himself, Draco picked up the phone and dialled her number.

"Harriet Potter speaking", her smooth voice responded after a few rings.

"Darling, I just wanted to see if you had started arranging our wedding" Draco couldn't help the smirk forming on his face as he wanted for her answer.

On the other end of the phone, Harriet was gobsmacked. She knew that she would have to talk to him at some stage about the wedding but had hoped to have a little while longer to adjust.

"Oh, Draco. I hadn't realised that I was meant to plan anything yet, I was going to leave it to my grandfather" Harriet rushed out.

"Have you told your grandfather yet?"

"… no"

"Would you like me to tell him or should we go to his place for dinner and tell him together?"

Harriet was not surprised that Draco would be willing to have dinner with her grandfather. No doubt he wanted to make a good impression and show her grandfather that he was the good man he thought he was.

"I suppose dinner this week would be fine. I'll give him a call and let him know that we'll be there. Does tonight suit you?" It was better to get it over and done with and hope that her grandfather was not too smug when he found out.

"Tonight should be fine. I'll pick you up from work at 6.30 sharp" and with that, Draco hung up. Harriet had been about to reply that she would meet him there. Feeling a little flustered, she picked up the phone again and dialled her grandfather.

"Harriet, so good to hear from you"

"Hi grandpa, I was just letting you know that Draco Malfoy would be coming for dinner tonight"

"Will he? That's excellent, I'll let Bertha know", Edward couldn't stop the smile forming when he heard that the young Malfoy would be joining them for dinner.

"Good, I'll see you around 7. Bye!"

After hanging up, Harriet placed her head in her hands and took deep breaths. The next few weeks would be trying and she hoped that the dinner tonight would go well. At least she wouldn't be late if Draco was coming to pick her up. Looking at her computer she saw that she still had a few hours to work before getting ready for dinner.

Looking up at the sharp knock on her door, Harriet mumbled a 'come in' as she walked out of the small bathroom attached to her office. She had tidied her hair, brushed her teeth, freshened up her makeup and steeled herself for the evening.

"Harriet, my dear. You look lovely". Draco stood with his shoulder leaning against her doorframe as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a charcoal grey suit skirt with a white, silk blouse. Draco of course was dressed in an expensive suit that emphasised his toned and athletic physique.

"Draco." Harriet nodded in greeting. "I'll be ready to leave in a few minutes, I just have to grab my handbag and work for this evening"

"Take your time, I'm a little early. Did you have a good day?" Draco casually scanned her office, noticing the odd personal item and the large amounts of manuscripts lying around.

"It was ok, fairly busy. We have a lot of deadlines coming up and there are always more manuscripts to read than there is time for"

Draco nodded in agreement before shifting his weight to stand up straight. "I've had a pretty hectic day as well. It seems that if one thing goes wrong, everything goes wrong and no one seems to be able to fix it without needing a dozen others to help"

"I imagine that could be quite frustrating". Finding the last manuscript that she needed, Harriet turned around and walked towards the door.

"Yes. Although dinner tonight will be a nice way to relax"

Without replying, Harriet walked past him and through the door before waiting for Draco to follow. Once had had moved, she locked her door and followed him out of the building. Clearly he was not worried about her grandfather's reaction and seemed quite comfortable with the idea.

"Do you know where we're going?" she asked as they descended to the car park. She would have to walk to work the next morning as she would be leaving her car here for the night.

"Yes, I have been there once before for a party. If not, I'm sure you can direct me" he said with an easy smile in her direction.

When they were near he grandfathers, Draco placed a comforting hand on her knee. "There is no need to be nervous, dinner will be fine". She hadn't even realised that she had tensed up as she was sitting beside him. It wasn't so much the dinner, but the close proximity of Draco that made her nervous. She gave a nervous laugh and moved her knee away from his hand.

They were greeted at the door by an ecstatic Bertha who even kissed Draco on both cheeks while congratulating him. Practically dragging them inside, she took them to the study where Harriet's grandfather was waiting for them.

"Darling, you are on time. It seems that Draco is already a good influence on you" Edward smiled brightly at his granddaughter as he embraced her. He then shook Draco's hand and welcomed him. He then led them to the dining room where it seemed that Bertha had cooked up her finest dishes in celebration.

Harriet could barely stomach a few mouthfuls of each meal. The knot in her stomach was due to the uncertainty she still felt about this agreement. She knew it would make her grandfather happy and would allow her greater freedom, but she sill wasn't sure if it was the right thing for her. Draco, seeming to notice her agitation, had taken her hand under the table and was caressing it softly with his thumb. She had gained some consolation that Draco would care about her from this and it eased her worry slightly.

After Bertha had tutted at her still full plates and had cleared the meal, Harriet let her grandfather and Draco retire to the study to discuss business. She headed towards the gardens to enjoy the new roses that he bloomed. Standing on the balcony with her back towards the house, she didn't notice when Draco approached.

"Your grandfather has very beautiful gardens"

Jumping at the sound of his voice, Harriet spun around and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Draco.

"Yes, he's very proud of them."

"You still have concerns about our marriage, don't you?" Draco stepped closer and grabbed her hands before she could move away.

"I just wonder if I'm doing the right thing for me" she said simply.

Taking a moment to think, Draco drew her closer against his body. "I think that we could be very happy together. You will never know unless you try and if it doesn't work then we will find another solution"

After a few breaths Harriet looked up into Draco's eyes and nodded. They might as well try, and it could all turn out for the best. What she didn't expect was for Draco to lower his head and capture her lips in a quick but intense kiss. She looked back at him with wide eyes and he smiled lazily back at her.

"I have been wanting to taste your lips since the moment you walked into my office"

Utterly speechless, Harriet just continued to gape at him. She had not expected that he would find her as attractive as he implied. Nor has she expected him to act on the attraction so soon. Seeing that she was lost for words, Draco simply smiled and drew her back against his firm body.

"I thought that we might go to Paris after we marry. I have some business to attend to and I think you would enjoy my Chateau and the surrounding village. The house backs on to a vineyard and the town is lively and full of culture"

I… I think that would be nice. While I have been to Paris, I have never been to any of the surrounding villages."

Glad that she was ok to spend time with him, Draco lifted her head back up and gave her a longer, soul-searing kiss before letting her go.

"Sadly I have business in America until our wedding day but I will call you when I can. Let me know if there is anything you need". Then after a brief pause, Draco turned on his heel and walked away.

Standing there, Harriet was unsure of what had just happened. If anything, Draco was such an overwhelming man. Overwhelming her with kisses and exotic trips to France. It seemed that he thought he could just kiss her and make her compliant with all his plans. Little did he know that she would steel herself against them in the future so that she retained a rational mind and would be better able to deal with his heart-stopping kisses.


End file.
